When Life Turns into a Monkey
by Lycan-Song
Summary: Riku's point of view on Sora dating Kairi.   Continuation from 'Sunlight'.


**When Life turns into a Monkey**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Soriku, sadly, or any of the other characters mentioned in this fanfic. Everything belongs to the Disney Corporation and Square Enix jointly, so please give them the credit for the excellently wonderful Kingdom Hearts game series they have given to this planet.**

**This is the continuation to 'Sunlight' which you can find on my profile 'Lycan-Song'. I advise reading it before this one to fully enjoy this piece. **

**Please review, it would be greatly appreciated. Thankies! Hope you like this!)**

_Life bites._

_It didn't use to bite. It used to be nice, cute, cuddly and fun, but now it's acting like an angry monkey and I'm pretty sure it has rabies._

_It's all down to Kairi._

_Slut._

_She looks like a dog, a trampy one._

_What does Sora see in her? She's not his type at all. She's always wearing skirts and her breasts are too big. Sora deserves better. He deserves someone who's man enough to wear trousers and who either has breasts small enough that they don't get in the way during a hug, or else none at all._

_It has been two weeks now and they're still dating. I know it's selfish, but I don't give a crap, I didn't sign up for this, Sora's my friend and this red-headed whore isn't good for him. He spends all of the weekend and most evenings with her now. I miss him, she's making him obsessed, and if I was a little bit more paranoid (and trust me, it would only have to be a little) I'd swear she was trying to keep him away from me. He says it's just temporary, and I believe him, mostly because now he's signed me up to meet the wench. Wait, wench? Witch, dog-woman, hairless prostitute, I dunno, I don't care, I don't like her, I don't want to meet her but for Sora's sake I guess I'll have to swallow my pride and hold off swallowing the cyanide and get ready to put up with her. At least until I can show Sora she's not the one for him. Reading back this makes me sound a bit evil, but once again, I don't care._

_Riku._

The day was hot again, just like it was had been those three and a bit weeks ago in school when Sora had asked Riku if he should ask Kairi out.

Why had Riku told him to go for it? Had it been shock? Stupidity? Had a nerd bashed him from behind with a university prospectus and he'd been hallucinating without knowing it?

Riku thought about all this as he leaned against the wooden railing that overlooked the beach, the sands below dotted with families revelling in the long spell of sunny weather. There was not a single hint of a breeze to ruffle the boy's V-neck shirt; it was humid, the air felt stagnant, or at least it did to Riku in his less-than-joyful mood. He wondered why he had worn this shirt, why he had worn his good shorts, why he hadn't come barefoot, but instead had chosen to wear his favourite sandals. It sure as hell wasn't for Kairi.

Riku groaned. He loved Sora, he knew that now. He always had, it's just that the fact had been hammered into his face particularly hard over and over again during the last fortnight. He hated this, hated Kairi, even hated the sea just because that's what the harpies' name meant. The sun was too hot, the sky was too blue and the people around him were enjoying the summer far too much. There was only one thing that Riku didn't hate, and that was Sora.

"Riku!"

Riku looked up. Damn crap blast sea-monkeys, Sora was walking towards him! Riku had been planning to be sitting coolly on top of the railing with his back against one of the posts when the boy arrived and then walk casually over to him. Instead, he had been found sprawled out like a wasted hobo across one of the wooden planks. Well, it could only get better once it begins badly, right? Riku was in the midst of thinking this was just about possible when he saw _her._

There she was, the snake-woman, walking beside Sora, holding Sora's hand! What a slut, holding hands with Sora in broad daylight with people everywhere. At least when Riku had done it he'd done it in private near the waterfalls. Riku felt like running forwards and kicking her between the legs, not that it would do anything, she probably wouldn't feel a thing. That's another thing Sora's soulmate had to have, sensitivity. This woman was a big ugly unfeeling golem... who wore too much make-up.

Riku pushed himself off the railing and walked towards the pair. When he was close enough, Sora leaped up onto Riku, hugging him, and Riku gladly hugged him back, subtly smelling his hair as he did so, still feeling a little bit disturbed that he wanted to, and even more so when he realised how much he had missed it. Kairi was smiling at him, it was warm enough, there was nothing exactly wrong with it, but she didn't show her teeth. _Please let her have a horrible dental problem. Let them be rotten, chipped, fanged, hollow shells with the souls of the men she has devoured swirling around inside._ He was pretty sure any merciful God wouldn't grant him his wish.

The three of them spent the next few hours down on the beach. Kairi wore a one-piece swimsuit with frilly skirt, so okay, she wasn't a very traditional slut, but her big breasts were still too noticeable, her nails were too manicured and she smelt too much like a woman. Sora had his shirt off, but Riku had seen him without it tons of time when they had gone swimming. He had felt that body against his almost the same amount of times_- stop! Stop doing that to yourself, stop thinking about it, he's with Kairi now_, Riku chastised himself mentally, something which caused his mask of passive enjoyment to become that little bit harder to wear.

The sun was still beating down with a heavy vigour, and Riku was still not in the mood to think it as anything more than an annoyance. Sora had noticed this and had gone to get ice-cream in order to "stop us all dying from heat-death". This meant that for eight minutes Riku was left finishing off the hotdog lunch with Kairi.

"So when did you and Sora first meet?" she asked.

_That's unimaginative_, Riku thought as he swallowed the final bite of his hotdog. Although to be fair, she wouldn't be able to say anything to Riku he would like, simply because he had no intention, inclination, or desire to ever like her.

"I don't really remember. He's always just been there... You haven't known him very long, how'd you meet him?"

"We had to wait outside Physics for the teacher a few weeks ago and just started talking. Then he hugged me. And believe me, it was obvious he liked me, he held on for way longer than normal and his arms weren't around my shoulders, they were a bit... lower down, if you know what I mean. Turns out the teacher wasn't even there, he was apparently away in the staff room making out with a plant."

It wasn't a heart attack Riku was feeling and it wasn't a stroke, it was neither angina nor indigestion from the hotdogs. Frankly Riku didn't know if a medical term existed for when all of someone's organs suddenly crashed down through them simultaneously, but it had just happened to him.

So it had all been because of him? He'd told Sora what way friends hug and he'd gone and done it to someone else.

Was this karma? Irony?

"Ice-cream!"

Sora was back with three tubs of rapidly-melting dairy covered with sprinkles and flakes.

"You okay, Riku?" Sora asked, concern suddenly etching over the usual ecstasy on his face.

"No, I, I don't... feel well, I think I'm gonna, sorry..."

Riku fled, quickly getting to his feet and walking away. He passed tourists and locals alike laughing and sharing a good time in the sun. Vendors called out, girls giggled, babies gurgled and all the other sounds of an island enjoying the perfect day amalgamated together to stab Riku through the heart.

He had to get away from there; he had to get away from everyone so they wouldn't see him. He had been selfish about everything so far, about how he had treated Sora and had judged Kairi. All this was just his comeuppance, now he was just getting whacked with the consequences for what he'd done. He couldn't hold the mask up any longer and the last thing he wanted was to ruin someone's day by letting them see him like this. This pain was all pay-back.

He cut across the market square and kept going until he fell under the shade of the jungle trees. He slowed down and breathed deep to steady himself, but it just made his shame at what he'd done to Sora more acute. As his progress took him deeper down into the darkness, a waterfall appeared ahead, cascading in front of him from the great heights above, held aloft to the heavens by a mighty cliff of earth and rock. Riku walked around the shore of the plunge pool, looking up at the glorious spectacle of nature until he was able to lay his bare back against the rock wall, not caring that it felt freezing after he had spent so long in the baking sun. Not caring that he had left everything but the shorts he was wearing back at the beach. Here, he was cold and alone and he deserved it.

This was one of the waterfalls he and Sora passed on the way home. They had agreed to name it Mikado since it had all the mini-waterfalls coming off it just like an emperor had all the nations of an empire coming off him. Here Riku had lied to Sora and tricked him into holding hands with him for the first time. Why did Riku feel so guilty? It had just been holding hands. It was completely innocent and friends DID hold hands so Riku hadn't actually lied.

Riku closed his eyes and let Mikado's spray fall onto and wet his face. No, he had lied. He had told Sora that all friends did it. He hadn't told Sora the real reason why he had wanted to hold his hand, to have his fingers weave through his own, to take pleasure in the intimacy of the contact. He had betrayed Sora's trust and stolen from him something that he should only have received from Sora if he had been honest with him, if he had told Sora everything and Sora had reciprocated his feelings and gained full knowledge of what Riku's thoughts would be every time their palms brushed against one another. He had taken something that he should never have had. Sora was straight, he wasn't interested in Riku, he wanted Kairi, he was _with_ Kairi. All those times Riku had hugged Sora so close that their stomachs touched, all those times he had stroked his face, drawn himself close and cuddled him while he slept. He hadn't been given any of those times; he had snatched them all from someone who had trusted him completely.

He'd manipulated Sora and it had backfired worse than Riku could ever have predicted it could in his most feared nightmares. But he hadn't been ready to tell Sora how he'd felt, he'd been wanting to keep things the way they were, he'd wanted more, but he hadn't wanted things to change, he'd been scared, and now he'd lost him. And the worst bit is that Riku knew he deserved it. He'd betrayed Sora; he had lied to him over and over again for no real reason.

"Riku?"

Riku kept his eyes closed but turned his damp face away from the voice, Sora had followed him.

"Riku, what's wrong?"

"I've messed this all up, Sora. I lied to you. And you're going to hate me for it."

"Don't worry, Riku, I know Sprinkles is dead, my mum told me. Santa doesn't have a dog and even if he did he wouldn't invite other dogs to come live in a house made of dog biscuits with him."

"No." Now Riku really did feel like he was going to throw up, his head felt heavy, his stomach felt compressed, his knees felt weak and his arms weighed him down as if they were made of lead.

"I've... Sora... I..."

Sora hugged him, arms wrapping around Riku's back just below the pecs as his head buried into Riku's chest.

"Sora, stop, that's not the way friends hug-"

Sora brought his head out of Riku's chest and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I know."

And the arms let go, the hands moved up to clasp the sides of Riku's face and Sora's lips collided and melted with Riku's.

His lips were so soft, and the ice-like feeling from the cold rock wall was instantly removed in a surge of warmth that suddenly enveloped Riku. If Riku had been thinking, he would have realised he had no idea what he was supposed to do, but he wasn't thinking , so he wrapped his arms around Sora and kissed him back, not caring about anything but the friend in his arms. All the worries and fears he had felt about this moment ever happening were gone into the Void to reappear as consequences later, consequences which wouldn't matter.

Riku knew the inside of Sora's mouth, something he realised he had never known before. He had known everything about the boy except this. The way Sora felt, the touch of his tongue, the movement of his lips, the sweet taste of his breath mixing with Riku's, it was all new and staggering. He felt all of Sora against him; their bodies were pressed together, their faces, their chests, their waists, all were held by the will with which they clung to one another. Mikado's water continued to fall on them, drenching their bare torsos and causing the hair to cling to their faces. They were getting drenched, but it didn't matter. Here in the dark, the world was shining, here in the cold there was light, here in the silence, all was deafened by the notes of two souls being played together in perfect harmony.

After a while, Riku began to notice the roar of Mikado again. It was a strange sensation; the noise grew louder as if Riku was approaching it. He smiled at this, and kept smiling as he realised his lips were still touching Sora's, their bodies were still pressed close against each other, he could still feel everything his friend was.

"Riku, you're smiling again."

They drew back with a reluctant parting of lips, though they still held each other as the mist continued to fall.

"Thanks to you... Crap! What about Kairi?"

Sora kept smiling as he laid his head on Riku's chest and tightened the embrace.

"Riku, I've got to tell you something too."

Kairi was leaning against the railing where the day had begun. Thinking back and remembering all the despairing thoughts he had been thinking at that very spot but a few hours earlier, Riku couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking.

Everything was different now. He and Sora were still friends, and would always be friends, both of them were determined to keep that promise, but now they would also be facing a lot more pitfalls together.

When they were about ten feet away, Kairi spoke.

"Did he do it?" she asked, and Riku drew his head back in confusion.

"Nope, I did," Sora answered, bumping his shoulder against Riku's so the older boy swayed.

"Well I suppose there was very little risk left to consider after the way he's been acting."

"What's going on?" Riku cut in.

"Kairi and I were never together," Sora said. "Riku, you're shy and a bit stupid. Friends didn't do half the stuff we did together, I didn't know it at the beginning, but it got pretty obvious. Then I met Kairi outside Physics four weeks ago and we got talking. She came up with the idea to help get you over all your silly awkwardness by pretending to be my girlfriend so you'd finally show me the way you felt. I knew there was a chance I was imagining things and I could be wrong about you feeling the same way I did, and I didn't want to risk our friendship. So this seemed to be a good way to find out what you were feeling."

Riku was shocked if nothing else. Sora had been not only carried out a devious plan, but had actually managed to find someone willing to carry it out with him and had eventually pulled it off successfully. Next thing Riku began to wonder was why the heck he hadn't found someone to pretend to be his girlfriend before Sora did?

"You're pretty smart, you know that Sora."

"Neither of you idiots are smart," Kairi interjected, placing hands on hips as the other two turned to look at her. "I mean, seriously, you're such _guys_, you never had to trick each other in the first place. You could have just talked to each other and saved yourself all this planning, and scheming and stress and got together ages ago. Morons."

Sora and Riku looked at each other before simultaneously shaking their heads and saying:

"Nah."

Kairi rolled her eyes. .

"Hey Kairi, I'm sorry I thought you were a slut," Riku said, shrugging his shoulders by way of apology.

"You thought I was a slut?"

"Yeah, almost non-stop all day. Anyway, you're not."

"Well, thank you. It's always a nice thing to hear."

"So you were never into Sora at all?"

"No, he's not my type. I'm more into guys like Roxas."

"Roxas?"

"Yeah, the dress I'm going to be wearing when I make my move on him tomorrow is waiting for me at home and I've still got to hem it up and lower the neck line. See ya losers!"

And with that, she left, waving her hand and jogging back to her house.

"Huh, she actually is a slut, Riku."

"Definitely sounds like it."

"Does she know about Axel?"

"She will."

"Hmm... Race you to the beach!"

As the pair ran down to the beach, and Kairi ran home to shorten her dress, the world tilted a little to the left and fell back onto a perfect axis.


End file.
